Space Channel 5: Part 2
|Row 6 title = Platform(s) |Row 6 info = Dreamcast, Playstation 2 |Row 7 title = Media |Row 7 info = DVD }} Space Channel 5: Part 2 was released in Japan on February 14, 2002 both for the Dreamcast and PlayStation 2. The PlayStation 2 version was released in Europe (except for the UK) in February 12, 2003, and in North America as part of special edition package with the first game on November 18, 2003. Space Channel 5: Part 2 (Limited Edition) was released in Japan featuring a carrying case and a set of large headphones. Plot Set some time after the Morolian invasion, Ulala makes a comeback. She's back out in front of the camera, but a mysterious dance troupe might make her job a little bit harder. Report 1: Ulala Back in Action! "Ulala's Swingin' Report Show!" Ulala's arrives on the Space Symphony ship, encountering the mysterious dance troupe, the Rhythm Rogues, as well as their ground leader Shadow. Ulala makes her way through the lounge area, saving hostages of the cruise ship along the way until she arrives in the Lookout Dome. Inside, Shadow introduces Ulala to the real ''leader of the troupe, Purge. Rising from an elevator in the center of the area, the singing mechas Kin, Kon and Kan appear to take on Ulala and the rescued victims of the Rhythm Rogues. Through a tough battle consisting of taunting, back talk, and robot babies, the mechs are toppled. However, it seems this comes as no surprise to Purge as he says: "The party's just begun." Report 2: Nature's Revenge! Space President Peace is at the band festival being held at Space Park when a mutant plant controlled by the Rhythm Rohues captures him. Reporters from Channels 1, 5, 42, 88, and Moro-Channel 5 arrive to cover the crisis. Ulala, spotting Shadow and some Black Flyers, makes her way to the conveyor belt he hovers above. It isn't long before the smooth and slow music picks up the pace and Shadow reveals that the same mutant plant as before is now holding space children hostage. Aiming carefully, Ulala manages to free them as well as their teacher before heading off to Fountain Square. "Get your news from Channel 42!" Rising from the main fountain is Pudding and her bodyguards. She challenges Ulala to a guitar duel. It's quite lengthy, but at last Channel 5's top reporter emerges victoriously. With Pudding having quit the battle, Ulala is faced with the Space Bird Mistress who is being forced to dance. Saving her, the Birdmen, and the workers of Space Park takes some quick and accurate shooting, but Ulala manages to do so. After that, it's off to the Greenhouse. The source of the mutant plant is found, along with Peace who is guarded near the very top of the Greenhouse. It's Ulala and her entourage versus Pon Piriri. Seed bombs, throwing star-flowers, and vicious vines aren't enough to deter the pink-haired woman and the true form of Pon Piriri is revealed as a mecha. Shadow shows up, initiating a waltz battle ensues. Ulala succeeds in defeating this strange plant robot, freeing President Peace. His song soon after revives Pon Piriri, whose digital face lightens in a yellow hue as it sways to the rhythm. Just as Ulala is wrapping up the special edition of her report show, Shadow reappears, tazes peace, and warps both of them out of the area. The President of the galaxy has been taken hostage by the Rhythm Rogues. Report 3: Meet the Sexy Space Police! When Purge reveals a ransom exchange for the hostages and the President (6.6 trillion Space Dollars), Ulala, Fuse and Noize quickly dispatch themselves to the exchange point. Despite warnings from Space Police Chief Pine to back off and leave the investigation to her, the Channel 5 team continue to make their way to the exchange point. Both groups eventually meet for onboard the Space Police vessel, the Playgirl, for a drum battle. Noize backs up Ulala whilst Pine is backed up by two identical ladies. Ulala and Noize end up winning one for Channel 5 and move on, not expecting a rather large missile to be fired at them. In three "Chus", it explodes. As Ulala successfully escapes Pine's final attack, Space Michael sends a message to warn the group that Space Channel 5 has been attacked by robots. Ulala, Fuse, and Noize immediately return to the space station. Report 4: The End for Space Channel 5?! Upon arriving at Channel 5 HQ's airspace, Ulala and the Astrobeat are attacked. Ulala goes it alone and manages to make it inside the station, rescuing Space Michael from Shadow on the elevator leading from the Control Room to the station's Core. The pair, along with many Evila bots, make it to the heart of Channel 5 only to encounter Purge. He reveals President Peace, trapped inside the Peace Carrier mecha. Alternating between copying the mecha's moves and shooting at Purge as he moves across the wall of the Core in his hovercraft, the young, giddy genius decides to play a little game: a dance battle in reverse. One false move could endanger the life of the President, but Ulala passes that stage of the fight only to come face-to-face with Purge the King, the combination of Purge's hovercraft and the Peace Carrier. A heated sing-off ensues with other Channel 5 employees coming to the aid of Ulala and Space Michael. The battle is so intense, it literally shakes the Core of Space Channel 5. Space Michael sings back in rhythm to the robot when it says “dance” while Ulala and, eventually, the crowd take care of the Chus and Heys. It’s a sign that Ulala’s dance energy is shining through when she doesn’t even say actual ''words anymore and instead make sounds like ‘hut’ and ‘hup’. Cue Fuse diving into the Core inside the Astrobeat Spaceship to deliver the final blow. A triple "Chu"-charged shot is amassed in the ship's antenna, and a shot is fired in the same manner as was done to Mr. Blank. At least that's what they expected. Instead, the robot holds onto the orb of dance energy and rebounds towards Ulala. Fuse dives the Astrobeat in front of the reporter, taking the hit instead and ploughing into the fiery depths of the station. The ship goes crashing deeper into the Core and Purge laughs, teleporting out of the Core that is ready to collapse in on itself. Ulala screams as Purge laughs manically before making off with the station's broadcasting antenna. The young woman is stunned while Space Michael evacuates the station. Noize manages to rescue Ulala, but the Astrobeat Jr. runs out of power. With only dance and jiggy power left, Ulala attempts to regain power through her groovy dance moves. She manages to create enough to escape the exploding space station, shouting out Fuse's name as the station finally explodes. Report 5: The Spies Get Revenge! Ulala and Space Michael sneak into Purge's base, the Mystery Zone, meeting Pudding, Space Police Chief Pine and Morolian Boss Hoorg. However, they are soon discovered, finding themselves in a trap that they must dance and shoot their way out of. Upon exiting the trap, the group encounters Shadow again, descending on top; of a transport pod. A Battle of the Bands occurs between "The Shadows" and Ulala's group. Ulala's group matches the beats of Shadow and the BuffBots, Shadow flickering back to a man who is unsure of what is happening. Several screens pop up along the walls with Purge on them and the young genius strengthens the signal keeping Jaguar as Shadow. Jaguar screams in pain, warps in front of Ulala along with the BuffBots, and Purge asks if she wants to play a game. ‘Which one of them doesn’t belong?’ in which the BuffBots turn into Shadow Impostors and Ulala must use ‘the circle button beam’ on the Shadow/Jaguar that’s legit. Once Ulala fires enough blasts of her rescue beam, Jaguar, who nearly became free several times during the ‘game’, comes back for good. No longer under the control of Purge, Jaguar informs Ulala and her friends that Purge has built “a fearsome Ballistic Groove Gun” from all of the satellites that have been stolen. The Milky Way’s in danger and they need to hurry. All together, they ascend in the same transport pod Jaguar had arrived on. Report 6: Purge's T.V. Special The transport pod Ulala and her comrades are on opens up as “the first feature” on the Purge TV Show. The team of Ulala, Pudding, Pine, Jaguar, Hoorg, and Space Michael groove down the steps and across the walkway towards Purge. Just as they reach him, a transparent wall prevents the others from helping Ulala dance against Purge. Led into a one-on-one dance battle with Purge, Ulala pulls out her best dance moves to beat the culprit responsible for so many wrong-doings throughout the galaxy. However, things take a turn for the worse when Purge uses the dance power of the audience to turn into Purge the Great. Dance Dimension X is activated, and much like the Blank Dimension, Ulala is trapped alone with her opponent towering over her. Ulala turns desperate, and although she manages to avoid several shots from Purge, he quickly charges nine shots which send her spiraling to the ground. Noize shouts for her. She doesn't move. And Purge continues to dance. Fuse's voice urges Ulala to get up, as her friends and fans join her. Ulala is revived and her entire group takes on Purge. Successfully rescuing President Peace, the Dimension sparkles with blueish-green energy as a combination singing/dancing battle ensues. The intensity of the battle is too much for the Dance Dimension X, and Purge the Great is sucked into his Ballistic Groove Gun as pure energy. He attempts to take out the entire mass of Morolia, the place where his TV Show was supposed to take off, with his Ballistic Groove Gun (now just one modified satellite), but Fuse miracously turns up and urges Ulala to defeat Purge. Ulala responds "Purge! Enough of your trash TV!" before blasting him off into the galaxy with the help of her friends in a triple "chu" blast. Ulala states that 'Now...happy days, are indeed here again!' before strutting to the end of the galaxy with her entourage. Characters *'Ulala' Space Channel 5's top reporter. When she was young, a reporter from Space Channel 5 saved her life, and she wanted to become a reporter for Space Channel 5. She carries with her trusty microphone and two guns. The Chu Beam is used for shooting aliens, robots and other attackers while the Rescue Beam is used to rescue hostages being forced to dance. When ratings are high, she emits a pink aura, signifying she is full of groove energy. *'Fuse' The broadcaster of Space Channel 5. He remains in the broadcasting ship all the time, and his face is never seen. He relays instructions to Ulala to help her through her missions, although he often gets fascinated by Ulala's moves *'Space Michael' Space Michael, based on Michael Jackson, appears as a cameo in the first game, but becomes a fully involved character in Part 2. After being rescued by Ulala from the Rhythm Rogues, Michael uses his singing skills against a singing robot. *'Pudding' A reporter from Channel 42, who usually shows up early on in the games. With her bodyguards, groupies and her catchphrase "It's me, Pudding!" ("Pudding desu!" in the Japanese version), she challenges Ulala but usually finds herself beaten. In Part 2, she challenges Ulala to a guitar battle. In both games, she teams up with Ulala on later levels *'Jaguar' A reporter from a Pirate broadcasting station dedicated to giving viewers the truth. He mysteriously disappears while investigating something. Later, it is revealed that he was brainwashed by Purge, becoming "The Shadow." He is saved by Ulala at the end of Report 5. *'Noize' Ulala's partner who provides transportation for Ulala using a platform ship powered by dance energy and jiggy power. In Space Channel 5: Part 2, he helps Ulala in a drum battle against Pine. *'Pine' A member of the Sexy Space Police. In Part 2, when dozens of reporters are heading for a scoop, Pine lays down the law to clear the area, opening fire on Ulala who refuses to leave. She then challenges Ulala and Noize to a drum battle. Later on, she calls on Ulala's help to stop Purge. *'Hoorg' Leader of the Morolians. In the first game, Morolians were brainwashed by Blank into attacking people and forcing them to dance. Boss Moro was one of the last Morolians Ulala had to face before confronting Blank. In Part 2, he is a news reporter on Morolian News, which airs in between reports but constantly gets hijacked by Purge. In Report 5, he joins Ulala in stopping Purge. *'President Peace' As the galactic president, Peace loves nothing more than to sing, but unfortunately whenever he gets the chance, he gets kidnapped by the Rhythm Rogues. His amazing voice provides a massive source of groove energy that Purge uses for evil. *'Purge' The main antagonist of Part 2, Purge is a sly dancer and leader of the Rhythm Rogues. Using his henchman Shadow and his army of robots, Purge kidnaps President Peace and steals satellites from several TV stations. This is all to complete his Ballistic Groove Gun in order to make the galaxy dance for him. Two-Player Mode The only difference between dancing solo or with a friend is cooperation. In two-player mode, player one controls directions and player two controls the actions of the "A" and "B" buttons or the "X" and "O" buttons. Other Features Extra Mode Once the game has been completed and the credits roll, the player has the option of playing through a more difficult version of the game. The timings are stricter, ratings are harder to obtain (and thus hearts and stars are harder to get), and certain key characters have switched with an alternative counterpart. Ulala's 100 Stage Dance Battle Optional from the main menu is a special mode that allows Ulala to go through 100 dance turns with only one heart. Some of the dance turns seem to resemble those found in the first game. Changing Room Throughout the course of the game, the player can fulfill special goals to unlock various costumes for Ulala to wear in her reports or in the 100 Stage Dance Battle. These range from the costumes that she normally wears to skins of her friends and foes alike to unique clothing. Gameplay The game is basically a "listen and repeat" game just like it's predecessor; players are given a rhthym containing multiple gestures and must repeat them back exactly as heard. The dance commands merely use the existing movement buttons. The "up" button corresponds to Shadow raising one hand or Ulala raising both hands. For "down", Ulala lowers only her right hand. Her left hand contains a microphone. When either the "left" or "right" button is pressed, she only moves her hand in the respective direction. Their legs move, and their torsos automatically bend. The "A" or "X" button is used for shooting at the Rhythm Rogues, or whatever the current threat is, or to simply another dance move. The "B" or "O" button is used for rescuing hostages or making some unique movement in a report. Originally the "A" or "X" button would have the characters say "shoot", but now they say "chu". The "B" or "O" button is now used for the "hey" command. In between the 'Simon Says' sections, Ulala appears to be taunting the opponent (if the player gets all the moves correct) or have messed up the dance (if the player gets incorrect moves or misses a move). The performance also extends to the music. If Ulala misses a certain number of moves the music changes to an off tone one and if she has a better performance, certain extras will be played (as for example the glockenspiel in the second report). Ulala is given a certain number of hearts or stars in corresspondence to the ratings she has achieved. If she misses a move or gets an incorrect move she will lose a heart or star. If she loses all the given number of hearts or stars, the game will be over and Fuse will become upset with her. Various changed have been made since the first game. The scoring system has been changed, giving or taking away a percentage from the ratings depending upon how Ulala performs in each dance turn. Moves can be charged while holding down a button and instrument battles have been added, being by played using any of the directional buttons. There is a 100 stage battle mode, in which players have to play 100 consecutive lines, with only one heart. Some of the lines seem to resemble those found in the first game. There is also a 2 player mode, where one player controls directions and the other controls actions, and an alternate story mode where characters, costumes and dance moves are different. Music Playstation 2 versions Trivia External Links * [http://www.goodcowfilms.com/farm/games/html/space-channel-5-part-2-dreamcast.htm Space Channel 5: Part 2 (dreamcast) videos] Category:Space Channel 5 series